He's wrong
by AgentQV
Summary: DiZ can be pretty cruel some times. and its mostly to nobodies and mostly to roxas and namine
1. He's wrong

I finally found the time to make my first fan fiction, I hope you like it, if you didn't well it just sucks to be you then. And no flaming

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with pale blond hair and pretty blue eyes named Namine was at the computer watching over digital twilight, mostly just watching over a boy who also had striking blue eyes named Roxas, the nobody of Sora, a year ago Namine was forced by Marluxia to change Sora's memories of Kairi (Namine's original self) and replace them with memories of her, but Marluxia's plan backfired when he was destroyed by Sora. Then in order for Sora and his friends Donald and Goofy to regain their memories they had to go asleep for a year, a year since it would take that long to finish the project which was very soon going to come to an end when Roxas was to merge with Sora. She started watching over Roxas due to a personal request of Xion the former 14th member of organization 13. Namine very quickly grew to care about Roxas, perhaps she even believed she might actually love the former organization member, even through she's known him for such a short amount of time.

Roxas was currently investigating the 7 wonder of Twilight Town; Namine was watching him have fun with his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Namine felt happy for Roxas, "He looks happy" Namine said to herself. She only wished she could have more time to know him and be his guide through these unusual events that are taking place, how she longs to admit her feeling she had for him even through she's confused about how she got these feelings in the first place, being a nobody usually has a damper on having emotions due to lacking a heart.

As she was watching, DiZ walked in Namine immediately got of the seat as the red bandaged man took it. He replied "how is Roxas doing today". "As we speak he is currently investigating the 7 wonders, he's having trouble with the ball challenge" Namine said. "He'll get it eventually" he said as he continued to watch the screen. "Tomorrow the project is complete and we won't have to watch over this keyblade wielding brat anymore" DiZ said. "Then we just watch the fireworks of what his equally annoying former self can do" DiZ said cruelly. Namine felt sad from DiZ's cruel words about Roxas and Sora, and could feel tears falling from her eyes. DiZ noticed this and said "Namine, that trick you nobodies do doesn't work on me I feel no remorse about a former organization member loosing his life to his original self" he said coldly. "I can't help how I feel" she responded. "Oh now this is rich I don't know which sounds more foolish the fact you a nobody actually believe that you're in love with it a tool, or that it might actually share the same feelings for you an insignificant pawn in this chess game" he said while laughing! "Don't call him that, it's not like he's some wild animal" Namine said! "Namine they are nobodies they don't feel anything and never will but of course what would you know you're just a foolish nobody like the rest of them you will never feel as we do, you will never know love, and you will never ever understand what it means to have a heart witch" He yelled! Namine's tears were falling relentlessly from DiZ's cold remark. He then left the chair, went through the door and slammed it while leaving Namine with her tears. DiZ has truly hurt Namine this time and it looked like he would never in his lie take it back.

She was for the next 10 minutes crying her eyes out uncontrollably "He's wrong" she said. "I do love him" she continued! Then she looked at the monitor and said "he needs to know the truth before returning to Sora" she said. She then thought of a way to contact Roxas and said "And I think I know how to do so she said with a small glimmer of hope in her blue eyes. As Roxas was nearing the haunted mansion.

Roxas was nearing the haunted mansion for the last mystery; strange things have been happening to him lately, He has been having strange dreams about a boy he doesn't know, a man in a black cloak with fiery red hair by the name of Axel stated that they knew each other and were best friends. Then a man wrapped in red bandages came and stated that axel was lying. But there was another thing on his mind a girl in a white dress that went by the name of Namine, she stated that she wanted to meet him at least once, then later that day she saved him the darkness back at the station of serenity. From this moment on Roxas knew he had to see Namine again due to she seems to know more about whom he is then she's let on, and for some reason unknown to him he cares for this girl Namine, "You know something" Pence said that somewhat shocked Roxas. "We were going to check the mansion out tomorrow, it is the most suspicious place he continued. "Right" Roxas responded. "Even Seifer's gang was gonna help" Pence said back. "Seifer" Roxas said? "Yeah Hayner asked him to". Then a few seconds later Roxas asked "so what are we looking for". Well they say there's a girl who appears in the second floor window even through nobodies lived here for years" Pence said. Then Roxas took a long look at the window of the old mansion until I saw her in the window. Suddenly Roxas was in a white room with pictures from his dreams about Sora and a table in the middle, he looked at a picture of him and axel and then a picture of Sora Donald Goofy. He then heard a very familiar voice speaking to him. He then had a short conversation with the voice about how he's connected to Sora. Now Roxas was in the room sitting on a white chair, Namine in her white dress was sitting on the other side of the table. "Namine, who are you" he asked her, I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him" she replied. "A witch" Roxas asked in a confused statement? "That's what DiZ called me, but I don't know why I have this power I just do, I'm not sure there's a right way for me to use it" She stated sadly. "Hm I can't help you there" he replied to the very beautiful girl sitting towards him. It's funny, suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all" Roxas said. He continued "I guess I would like to know what do you know about me that I don't". You, you were never supposed to exist Roxas, Roxas felt hurt from what Namine said, and it pained Namine to say it to the boy she cared so much for. "What, how could you even say such a thing even if I were true" he asked? "I'm sorry I guess some things are really better left unsaid" Namine said sincerely. Suddenly Roxas was back at the front gate of the mansion. With Pence telling him they got to get back to the usual spot, Roxas agrees and slowly follows him. The blond haired boy only wished he had more time to talk with Namine about everything, Roxas was thinking over the things Namine told him. "What did she mean Sora needs me", "How are we connected","She looks to pure to be a witch" he thought quietly to himself. "Why am I feeling so strange when ever I see her, do I love her or something" he thought to himself. "Yeah I guess I do" he said smiling.

Namine was walking out of the white room feeling happy she was able to tell Roxas more about himself when suddenly. DiZ walked out of the door to her and said "I listened to what you told him" "If you contact him in any means to tell him his role in this project again you better hope I'll merciful witch". DiZ said as he was opened the door to the room with the broken table. Namine was frightened from DiZ's cruel words and started to walk back into the white room to finish with Sora and said "I'll tell him the truth tomorrow"

Well was it good bad tell me, I know I made DiZ look like a real jerk but I personally hate him and I know I probably could of made a better ending but I couldn't think of anything else to write in maybe when I find some flaws in the story that need to be fixed but I'm pretty happy with this story please comment. I own nothing


	2. I love you

I decided to make a second and final chapter to this fanfic, at the end I'll talk about one I'm working on that's completely different, now with further ado, chapter 2.

It has now been a few months after Xemnas's defeat at the hands of Sora and Riku. Roxas and Namine were able to separate from their original selves but only at night when Sora and Kairi were asleep. They were currently out at the islands looking at the stars.

"So how's Kairi doing" Roxas asked?

"She's fine I guess" Namine replied,

Roxas got up brushed his pants of and said." I guess?" he said smiling

"Well actually she never shuts up over how she feels for Sora" Namine stated while getting up herself.

"Same here, Sora at times is a wreck when ever Riku bugs him about her" Roxas said laughing, "He can't even last two seconds of her in front of him without freaking out".

Namine chuckled a little and said "seriously that's practically all I see Kairi doing" continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, why are we stuck with such loser somebodies" Roxas joked

"I know" Namine said laughing

"Boy all this comedy is getting me thirsty" Roxas stated as he was walking towards a small spring of water, Namine followed.

While Roxas was struggling to find a way to get some of the water into his throat then on his clothes, Namine took a look into the small pond as the moonlight reflected off of it, Namine then thought of some painful memories from back when Roxas was in digital Twilight Town. How on that one day DiZ scolded her about how she felt for Roxas and continued to mock her about her feelings and laughed about it even as he walked out the door in the computer room. She thought of what DiZ would say as she looked at the reflection of herself in the water.

"Even with a heart he could never love something as dull looking as you" she thought to herself ( I really do hate DiZ remember that everyone), Namine thought as she saw how plain she looked with her plain all white dress and plain flaxen blonde hair. Slowly she felt tears fall down from her eyes into the water.

Roxas too felt something for Namine In fact he even confessed to himself that he's in love with her.

"If only I could a way to tell her how I feel" he always asked himself now was no different. Around now Roxas finally managed to get some water down his throat, he started hearing the sound of sobs until he looked to his right he realized that Namine was indeed crying. "Namine, what's wrong" he asked bewildered as Namine started walking away.

"Roxas, I'm sorry I need to go-"Suddenly caught by Roxas' hand.

"Namine, you can tell me what's going on, I'm here for you" He said while looking at her blue eyes. She then went into Roxas' chest as she continued to cry. For a few minutes Roxas just stood there with a beautiful frail girl burrowed in his chest until she finally stopped crying and detached herself from his chest.

"Namine I'm sorry I was never there for you, all those times like with Marluxia, DiZ probably, and-"he went on until Namine cut him of and said "It doesn't matter Roxas, all that does is right here right now"

"What do you mean" he asked

She softly said "I love you"

After hearing this he slowly brought her lips to his own, strangely enough Namine was kissing back; the taste of her lips was bitter but also sweet. They continued this kiss until they both had to stop for air, "Some first kiss huh" He said while looking straight into her eyes and continued "I love you too" he said as she closed in on his lips once more.

The two teenagers were hopelessly in love with each other and nothing could stop that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how was that I hope it was good, there first kiss isn't that sweet, well I'm now currently working on a fanfic about assassin's creed about Altair and his quest to do the impossible, murder Mario and Luigi, and it has nothing at all to do with romance, I do not own Square Enix or its characters, and probably never will


End file.
